It's Like Clockwork!
by darkYuYubaka
Summary: This is a story about two girls from our world, Alex and Lisa, that somehow manage to get themselves in trouble. When they realize home isn't where they thought it was, tehy'll have to cooperate with thier new friends to regain thier old lives. Easy right
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes and babble!!**

**Wow! I'm really proud of myself right now. This has been the first time I've actually had a story planned out in my head. Not to mention this is my first time writing in this kinda format. So I'm sorry if everything isn't as descriptive as it could be. ; I'm a recently turned Twilight nut and couldn't help but at least try to type this story up when I was inspired by it about a month ago. I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclamer: I don't own any Twilight characters or any movie/ TV show referrence in this fanfic. HOWEVER My characters Lisa and Alex are MINE and mine only! I though about them for a long time, planning out appearances and personalities. So start!**

**Dorthy's Not in Kansas and We're not in Illinois!**

Two girls were walking down the street. One dressed in all black, her hair was shoulder length and was dyed black. Next to her was a girl in black short, jacket and hat. She wore a green tanktop and her hair, despite being naturally brown, was tipped green. The two have been walking for a while and were staring to feel lost. And so begins our story.

"Uh, Lisa. Are you sure you know your way home?" Alex questioned her green haired friend.

"Of course I do!" She said proudly, "Why would you say something like that?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because we've been looking for your house for over 40 min!? And you were never really good with directions." It was beginning to get dark and street lamps were turning on and lighting up the street.

"Uhhhh...we're taking the detour?"

"We ARE lost!!"

"Why you mad at me!? It's your house we're trying to find!"

"Yeah, but I don't know my way around your neighborhood."

Lisa sighed, and then realized something. "Not to worry! I've brought my CELL PHONE!!" She whipped out her cell phone over dramatically and turned it on. The cell phone died right away.

" Why meeeee... " T.T She moaned. Alex nudged her friend.

"Yo! Baka! I think that dude's been following us for a while now." She said in hushed tone as she glance down at the ground to see a shadow of a man. Lisa turned to see what her friend was talking about until Alex whakced her.

" OW! What was that for!?" Lisa yelled, rubbing her head.

"Haven't you ever seen the movies!? If you turn around now, he'll know we know he's following us!"

"Wow, that's confusing." Lisa muttered.

"Yeah, I know." Alex glanced uneasily back at the ground. "Maybe he's part of a gang." She thought out loud.

"Alex, we live in Homer Glen. Gangs around here consist of 70 year old grannies who ride bikes. When a cop pulls a man over for speeding, the man says 'Sorry, officer. I thought my foot hit the brakes.'" They both laughed at the image they had in their heads.

"Yeah, that's true. Maybe you're right." Alex chuckled.

"Right about what?"

Suddenly the creepy stalker man appeared right behind them and lunged at the two girls.

"OW!! " Lisa cried out in pain and gripped her arm, "What the heck did you do to my arm!?" Blood began to ooze out of the cut in her arm. The stranger had a deranged look in his eyes. He smiled a menacing smile.

"Mhmmmm, it smells so good." He said and licked his fingers. Alex snapped back to reality.

"This guy's insane! Let's go!" She grabbed her friend by the arm and ran down the street.

"Which way!?" Alex asked, panicked.

"Uh, Left?" Alex took Lisa's advice and turned left. They found themselves running in the middle of a forest in a matter of seconds, leaving the neighborhood behind them.

"Since when do you live near a forest? "O.O;

"Wow! We must of gotten really lost! Ehehehe..."

"Is he still following?"

"Don't know. I lost sight of him when we entered the forest. " They stopped running and tried to catch their breath. They weren't used to running so fast for so long. Alex turned around to face the direction they just came from. As she turned, she spoke.

"Well let's jus- AHH!"

"WhaAAH!" Lisa turned around to see the creepy man blocking their way back home. Alex stepped back, while keeping her eyes on the man. She didn't see Lisa, though, and when she stepped, she tripped over her, sending them both spiraling down the hill. Below, a bright light began to shine. They notice the light and then black out as they both hit something very hard.

Hours Later...

"Owww, my head hurts. Lisa? You here?" Alex whispered in the dark.

"Look below." A muffled voice said.

"Oh, sorry." Alex got off Lisa and they both sat up.

"Uhhhhh...I need an aspirin. Maybe three bottles." Lisa grumbled.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. How's your arm doing?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! That. Ow." Lisa mumbled, thinking of the new pain."That freak must of cut me with a knife or something." The blood had stopped pouring out, but it was crusted over the wound.

"Old Grannies with bikes, huh? More like serial killers." Alex's eyes narrowed.

"Ehehehehe, right." Thunder could be heard in the distant.

"Hm, that's weird. It doesn't look like it's going to rain." Alex held out her hand.

"Don't remember the weather guy saying anything about rain. Don't see any lightning either."

"Maybe a bomb went off!" Alex though out loud.

"YES! That's clearly it! That must be why we're still sitting here in one piece!"

"Haha. Speaking of sitting, the ground is all muddy. I'm standing." Alex begins to rise, only to hear a sound from behind Lisa. "Uh." Alex's eyes got wide.

"Wha?" A shadow began to move in the forest.

"EEP!" They both screamed. It was the crazy stalker dude beginning to wake up from the tumble he took. They both got up and ran before the man could regain consciousness and realize they were there.

"What way Lisa?"

"Uh...uh..."

"You don't know!?"

"Uh, no! This doesn't look familiar to me at all! Weird. We should've seen some houses by now..."

"Wait, I see a clearing up ahead!"

The duo burst through the forest and into the clearing. There, was what appeared to be a family playing baseball.

"HA! See I told you! When am I ever wrong?" A girl with short black hair proclaimed to no one in particular.

"Yay. Civilization." Lisa mumbled. The two were about ready to collapse when they heard a voice come from behind that gave them a start.

"I've got the-"

"AHHH!" Lisa and Alex grabbed on to each other and yelled. They jumped back and turned around to see a teenage boy with brown hair. He stared back at them startled to see their appearance too.

"Um, hi?" The brown hair boy said. He glanced at the black hair girl, looking confused.

"Oh, you're not the creepy guy." Lisa said with relief.

"Uh what?" mumbled the boy

"You mean you actually got a good look at him?" Alex turned to her friend.

"Yeah. It's easy to get a good look at a person when they're trying TO STAB YOU TO DEATH!!"

"Oh, right." .; Alex mumbled.

"Stabbed?" Now the boy was really confused.

"Yeah! You should of seen it!" Lisa turned to the boy and spoke to him like she knew him all her life. (too engrossed in her story) "We were walking in my neighborhood and then all of a sudden, this guy came out of no where and started following us. We were going to turn and run but then he was suddenly there and WHAM! He cut me." She pointed to her wounded arm.

" I see..." he glanced over to a blond boy and then over to a blond hair man.

"Wow, do you know him, Lisa?" Alex questioned

"Of course not!! But I was in the moment." She smiled.

"Well, how about I clean up that wound for you."

They both jumped again and eeped at the sound of a new voice coming from behind them.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." said the blond hair man.

"It's...o.k." Alex said. _How do these people do this? I didn't even hear him._

"Good. Well you have a cut? Here, follow me and I'll clean it up for you." stated the blond man.

"Ummmm...sure?" Lisa turned to her friend who just shrugged. "I guess so."

"Alright then." The blond man smiled and turned to walk away.

The two girls took the hint and decided to follow him, feeling uncomfortable the whole time.

OUTSIDE THE HOUSE...

"WHOA! This is where you live?!" Lisa stated with big eyes.

"I didn't think your neighborhood had these kinds of houses, Lisa." Alex stated with the same astonishment.

" Th-they don't."

" Feel free to come inside." said a woman with brown curly hair. She appeared to be the blond hair man's wife.

"Thank you." the two stated as they walked in.

INSIDE THE HOUSE...

The blond hair man just finished putting in the last stitch in Lisa's arm.

"O.k., you can open your eyes now." the blond man told Lisa. They found out the hard way that she was afraid of needles when he whipped out one and Lisa nearly passed out from the sight.

"Thanks a lot. I appreciate it."

"How did you say you got that cut again?" The brown hair boy spoke up from the back wall.

"Um, well, this guy appeared out of NOWHERE and slashed my arm open!! It would be cool, if it wasn't my arm." Lisa rubbed her arm at the thought of the pain.

"So it would be o.k. If it was Alex's arm?" The short, black hair girl asked.

"No-WAIT! How do you know Alex's name?"

"I heard you use it." the girl stated smugly.

"Oh." They both said.

"And your name is Lisa! Correct?" the black hair girl pointed.

"Um, yes."

"WELL, MY name is Alice! That's Edward." She pointed to the brown haired guy who scared them earlier. " Next to him is his girlfriend Bella. Next to her is Emmet, Rosalie, and the one in the corner is Jasper!" The one called Jasper seemed to be keeping his distance from the two girls. If you consider distance in football fields. "The one who helped you out is Carlisle. And that's Esme." she pointed towards the two.

"Hello." Alex and Lisa said again, feeling a little awkward.

"Ummm, well, if it's ok with you people. I think we should go home before my mom decides to call the SWAT team in after us." Lisa spoke up shyly.

"Oh man. What time is it?" Alex said, shocked.

The girl called Bella got up to check the clock. "Uh, it says it's 10:30." The expressions on the girls dropped.

"Didn't we leave your house at 8?" Alex turned to Lisa.

"Yeah, but. Man, Now I know what they mean when they say 'Time flies when you're having fun.'"

"You had fun getting your arm stitched?" Alice spoke up.

"Yeah, it was a blast." Lisa stated sarcastically.

"Wow, really?" Alice looked astonished.

"It's called sarcasm, Alice." Emmett stated.

"Well, I suppose you should be getting back home." Carslile stated as he stood up.

"I'll take them. I have to bring Bella home, anyway." Edward said as he and Bella moved towards the door. "You can tell me the way home, correct?" The duo stood there for a moment. After a sec, Alex turned towards Lisa.

"He's talking to you, dimwit!" She said, annoyed.

"Oh, uh...sure!" Edward turned towards Alex.

"You sure?"

"Don't look at me. It's her house." Alex nudged Lisa, while Edward just shook his head back and forth.

"Well, this will be interesting." .;; Bella tried to put her boyfriend at ease.

"Yeah, right." He mumbled.

OUTSIDE, AT THE CAR...

The two girls were amazed by the riches of the Cullens. They now stared at their new friend's shiny silver Volvo.

"Wow...I've always wanted one of these." Lisa said while staring in awe at the car.

"Yeah, I know. What car do you drive?" Bella asked, trying to strike up conversation while getting into the car. Lisa looked embarrassed.

"Uh, an old, beat up Dodge Neon with crank down windows and an FM radio." Lisa mumbled, disappointed like. She turned back towards the car and looked at it once more before getting in. Edward tries to contain his laughter at the thought of the car. Bella tried to cheer up her friend.

"Hey, no problem. I own a 1953 Chevy Pickup Truck."

"That's cool..." T.T Lisa said gloomy. Edward broke into the conversation.

"Where exactly do you live?"

"Uhhh...12989 Birchdale Drive." The car stopped and the two turned to look at her.

"Wha? Did I say something wrong?" She turned towards her friend who just shrugged.

"Where is that, exactly?" Edward looked quiet confused.

"In Homer Glen..." Still no reaction from the two."In Illinois..." Now their expression changed. Instead of looking confused, they looked annoyed.

"Alright, quit kidding, or I'll leave you here at the side of the road."

"Wha!? I'm not kidding! I might not know directions well, but I KNOW for a fact that I live on 12989 Birchdale Drive in Homer Glen, in Illinois!"

"It's true, man." Alex spoke up. The two turned and looked at each other. After glancing back at them one more time, they decided that they must be telling the truth. Either that, or they were really bad actors. And as they did this, Alex grew impatient.

"What?! What's wrong with taking us out to Homer? Even if you live in Crest Hill, it should still be like, a thirty minute drive!" They turned back towards the two, and Edward decided to be the one to break the bad news.

"We're not in Homer Glen." He watched their expressions turn from angry to confused.

"Wha-"

"We're not even in Illinois."

"Alright, now you're the one who has to be kidding. I know we were IN Homer Glen when we left for our walk. I even know we were in Homer Glen when we entered that forest!" Alex stated, almost yelled it in the car.

"It true." Bella interrupted, "Look, does that street sign look familiar?" She pointed to a green sign on a lamp post above. It read E. DIVISION STREET.

"Th-that...doesn't sound...familiar." Lisa stared in disbelief at the sign. "Is it familiar to you?" She turned towards her friend.

"N-No..." For awhile everyone just sat very still in the car. They decided it would probably be best if they let the information sink into the other two's heads. Suddenly...

"WE'RE NOT IN ILLINOIS!" Lisa shouted in the car, still in shock. The others jumped as a result.

"Ya, no kidding, genius..." Alex said to her friend, trying to calm her down.

"B-But! We were just two hours ago!" She stared at Alex. "W-We were! I know we were! I knew every house we passed! I even knew the forest we ran into!" A thought occurred to Alex at that moment. "I mean, I-I didn't know exactly where we were going, I couldn't give direction on where we went, but-"

"Wait a minute!" She stopped her babbling friend, "You said you knew the forest we ran into." Lisa nodded, "But you were confused when we woke up again." Bella and Edward turned and looked at each other.

"You fell asleep in a forest?" Bella interrupted, confused.

""No, well yeah, but that was after we were chased by that stalker guy." Alex said slowly.

"I don't understand. Get to the point, Alex."

"What I mean, is this. We knew where we were until we met that stalker guy, right?" Lisa nodded, "Well, that guy must have done something to us after we fell and passed out."

Lisa interjected, thinking out loud. "He was creepy. And stalkerish."

"Yeah. Maybe We've been passed out for a couple days, and maybe that guy was planning to take us to some kinda creepy base of his and..." She trailed off, clearly making too much of a big deal out of this.

"And drop you off in the middle of the forest?" Edward guessed, raising one eyebrow.

"YEAH! Like Batman! Or something..." Her face grew red with embarrassment.

"Alex, You've never SEEN Batman."

"Well, I've heard stories!"

Bella sighed and turned to her boyfriend. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Hmmm...Don't know. We can't just leave them here."

" I could try to talk to Charlie in letting them stay at my place. Just for the one night."

"Yeah, I'll try to get them plane tickets back to Chicago." He turned his attention back to Lisa and Alex, who were still arguing about Batman. "Can you call your parents or something?"

Lisa remembered her cell phone. "Yeah!" And then she remembered that her cell phone was dead. "I mean...no." Her head hung down.

"Great, how 'bout you?" The question was directed to Alex.

"Don't look at me. I don't even own a cell phone. My parents don't exactly trust me." Alex rolled her eyes as she spoke. Bella sighed again. This was going to be difficult. So it was decided, Alex and Lisa would spend the night at their new friend Bella's house, and tomorrow, they would get on a plane heading home and hopefully be able to return to their normal lives.

**So that's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it! The other members of the Cullens will be in the fic. as the story goes on. Review it, please!!**


	2. Planes Don't Go To Nowhere

**Author's Notes and Babble!!**

**So my kinda good day just took a turn for the worst and I'm kinda down one finger right now. (not to mention I'm really pissed.) So Three things I've discovered today:**

**- Trevor is like Jacob Black only Jacob is a 1000000000 times better.**

**- I will NEVER need to use rate reaction again, so what's the point of friggin learning it?!**

**- Bella is smarter than Raven.**

**BUT ANYWAY! Thanks you to the two, that's right, _two_ people who have reviewed my story. I feel loved! So here's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Planes Don't Go To Nowhere**

After the little incident in the car, It was decided that the girls would be taken to Bella's house for an unexpected sleepover. As you can imagine, it was a difficult task trying to convince Charlie, who knows everyone in town.

"Who are these two again?" Charlie asked while he looked the two unfamiliar girls up and down. He was certain he never seen these two before. Bella shifted uneasily as she tried to figure out how she would explain this to her dad. If you all remember correctly, she isn't a very good liar.

"Um, well, this is Lisa." She gestured to the girl to her left dressed in black shorts and green tank top. It was unusual to see anyone dressed in such summer clothes in Forks, even if she had a black jacket on.

"Hey." Lisa waved at Bella's dad.

"And the one next to her is Alex." Bella nodded towards the girl on the right. She knew her dad would have a hard time excepting Alex. She looked like one of those Satanic followers. She was dressed completely in black: black pants, black shirt, and a black jacket. Alex sensed Bella's discomfort and tried to act as normal as possible.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Swan." Alex said shyly. She tried to smile, remembering what it was like when she first met Lisa's parents. They suspected her of being a drug addict, even though she never even had a smoke in her 17 years of living.

"Uh, hello." Charlie said still looking shocked and confused that his daughter would bring home such weird friends. "Um, I'm not sure if I've ever met you two. Who are your parents again?" Bella really looked nervous now. She knew for a fact that Charlie had never met their parents before, and she figured it wasn't a good idea to explain to Charlie that her new friends were from Illinois. She turned nervously to face her friends and to see their response. Lisa spoke up quickly.

" Oh, I guess you wouldn't remember me. I haven't seen you in a while." Lisa smiled at Charlie who was completely confused now. Bella couldn't believe what she was saying. She never met her parents before. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Alex smirking.

"Um, what?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, you know, it's me!" Charlie's expression didn't change, "Well, my parents were more of Renee's friends anyway." She said smiling. If she was lying, she was exceptionally good at it.

"Oh! The Parkers! Yes I was just on the phone with Renee talking about that. She said you were coming up for a fishing trip or something like that." Charlie said suddenly remembering, forgetting the questioned he asked completely. He stared at her. "Man, you grew a lot kid. Didn't you have a younger brother? How's he doing?"

"Yeah, he's doing good." Lisa stated. Alex suddenly interrupted,

"Well, if you don't mind sir. We're going to head upstairs now." Alex winked at Bella who stood there in complete shock. She couldn't believe any of this. Alex turned and grabbed Lisa as they headed up the stairs. Bella followed, suddenly remembering that they didn't know where her room was and that they were completely guessing that it was upstairs. When Bella led them into her room, she turned astonished at the two. "H-How did you do that!?" She asked, wide eyed.

"Um, what?" Lisa asked, confused by her question.

"L-Lie! Like that!" Lisa still looked confused, so Alex decided to translate the question.

"She means, how did you make up the story so fast."

"Oh! That! I listened in on your dad's conversation on the phone." When Edward dropped them off at Bella's house, Charlie was on the phone talking to Renee about some old family friend called the Parkers. They waited awhile in the living room while Charlie talked on the phone. Apparently, Lisa overheard enough to make up a story.

"I figured it would be hard to explain that to your dad, so I came up with that. It wasn't my greatest work, but I figured it was enough to make your dad forget about the question." Lisa smiled, quiet proud at herself. Bella was still in shock.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

Alex spoke up now, "Lisa and me have difficult parents. Sometimes we find it best to just lie instead of trying to explain the truth. For example, our earlier walk." Alex smiled at how easy it was to pull that off.

"Yeah! We told my mom that we were going over to your house to get something for a project, right?" Alex nodded at Lisa.

"Why'd you have to lie about taking a walk?"

"Because my mom would NEVER let us talk a walk at night, even if it was in our neighborhood. She thinks will get shot at or raped or something!" Lisa rolled her eyes, and Alex interrupted.

"Although, after tonight, I'm starting to realize why." Alex sighed as she glanced around the room. "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."

"Hey! Why do I have to Toto? I want to be Dorthy!"

"I don't think that really matters right now, guys." .; Bella interrupted before another pointless fight could brake out. "What matters now, is getting you home again, safely."

"Yeah, home." Alex thought out loud and sighed. They all sat there in silence for awhile. Lisa shifted uneasily.

"Hey, You wouldn't happen to have a computer we can use?"

"Uh, sure right here." Bella patted her computer and smiled. "It's slow though, so give it awhile to boot up."

"What do you need the computer for, anyway?" Alex couldn't understand her friends motives. (for once)

"Oh, I'd like to at least see if I can get on Myspace or something and tell our friends to alert our parents of our whereabouts and such."

"Oh, good idea." Bella said, while she started up her computer.

"Yeah, a little too good. Since when did you come up with such brilliant ideas?"

"Experience my friend," She patted Alex on her shoulder and sighed. "Maybe one day when you're older, you'll be as good as me" She shook her head and Alex's face turned red with anger.

"I'm already older than you." She mumbled trying to contain herself.

"Oh, look! It's ready." Bella drew their attention to the computer. "That's faster than normal. Why can't it be like that more often." She thought out loud as she let Lisa sit in the chair.

"Sweet!" She typed away as soon as she could, immediately going to Myspace. It opened up to the sign in page and Lisa entered her e-mail and password. She made a face when the site denied her access to her account.

"Hmmm...I'm positive I typed that in right." She brought her face closer to the screen. "It looks like it's spelled right. And I'm pretty sure that this is the right e-mail." She trailed off as she stared, puzzled at the screen.

"Well, type it in again. We don't have all night. The S.W.A.T team's probably after us by now." Alex nudged her friend, bringing her back to reality.

"True." Lisa typed in the information again. And again, it denied her access. "This is really starting to tick me off!"

"Here. Let me try my account. Maybe it's something with Myspace." Bella sat down in the chair and typed in her info. (Yes, Bella owns a Myspace now.) The computer recognized it immediately and brought her to the main page. "Weird." Bella muttered.

"Computers just don't like Lisa." Alex leaned towards the computer screen while Lisa made a face at her. "Type in Jap-Freak in the search box. She's a close friend." Bella followed her instructions. As the computer did before, it didn't recognize the username.

"What? I looked her up the other day. It brought me right to her page."

"Maybe we should try someone else, try this one, Psyco Sarah." Bella typed in the new name and again the computer couldn't recognize it. Bella turned to face them.

"Are you sure about these names?"

"Yeah!" Lisa began to doubt herself, "I mean, they should be..."

Bella posed a new question. "How 'bout the place you live? I must say, I've never heard of a place like that before. And Edward hasn't either. And he use to live in the Chicago land area."

Lisa became enraged. "Dude! I'm positive on where I live!! Just because I'm bad at directions, doesn't mean I don't know where I live!!" Alex decided to intervene.

"Lisa, I don't think she was trying to offend you. Relax, alright?" Lisa looked embarrassed.

"Uh, right. Sorry 'bout that!"

"Here, let me have a turn. I'll give you physical proof of where we live." Bella got up out of the chair as Alex sat down and typed a new address into the search bar. She went to Google Earth and clicked on the map. "See. We live right..." She searched the screen for Homer Glen. "Uhh, we live right..."

"Is everything ok?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, Alex. What's taking so long? You've done this before. Here, let me help." Lisa looked over her friend's shoulder for Homer Glen. Minutes passed while they looked for their home town.

"This is insane, man!! Where is it!?" Lisa began to freak out, and Alex joined right in.

"I-I don't know!! I've done this before, It's always shone!" She glanced at the screen again. "It's like it doesn't even exist!"

"Well, there you have it. Homer Glen really doesn't exist." Bella spoke up while looking at the screen. "So, where do you _really_ live?" The girls' faces were still in shock as the impossible became possible.

"I-I...don't know."

"This has never happened before." They both looked exhausted as their day began to wear them down.

"Well, we'll figure this out tomorrow. For now let's sleep. You two look tired." Bella looked at the two.

"Y-yeah, tired."

And that concludes their first day away from home. Now only one question remains, How far from home are they really?

**Sorry, I know it's short. But I'd figured this be a good place to stop. And for the record, Bella doesn't own a MySpace. (although I'm sure Kirsten Stewart has some kinda MySpace somewhere. :) )Read and review and I will love you people like a sibling forever!!**


	3. The Unexpected Visitors:

**Author's Notes and Babble:**

**Yay! This chapter kinda leads into the next one which I hope to have up by the end of the week. I'm currently am listening to Falls Apart which is an amazinf song! (You should all listen to it) But then that reminds me of the Death Note amv I originally saw it with. Which reminds me of Matt...and how he died...T.T Anyway, you can tell I saw Thirty Days Of Night before I wrote this. Hehehe...**

**The Unexpected Visitors: What Story Doesn't Have Villians?**

A voice called out in the dark. It was dark inside the abandon building on the outskirts of town. The darkness seemed to grow as the voice grew stronger and called out to someone.

"H-Hello? B-Boss?" The figure roamed around in the building looking for someone, anyone for that matter.

"What is it?" Another voice answered back, sounding quiet annoyed that someone was calling him again. The dark wandering figure glanced around the room to see now that there was a group of people, creatures even that surrounded him, waiting for the good news they hoped to hear. The man turned to face the one he called Boss.

"I-I...I" The figure stuttered. It appeared the other man grew impatient.

"What is it?" He asked narrowing his eyes. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Ummm...N-No...No, sir." The figure mumbled and looked down, too ashamed to face his leader. A gasp could be heard around the room as people looked shocked and afraid of what might come next. The man smirked, though.

"What was that?" The figure shifted, uncomfortable. He knew his master heard him and that he was just toying with him.

"I-I...didn't get it, sir."

"Didn't get it?" The figure could feel the eyes of his master burn into him. "Didn't get it? How hard is it for you to fullfill such a simple task?" His voice had grew louder. A dog in the room whimpered at the sound of his master's discomfort. "I sent you there! I did the majority of the work for you!! And this is how you repay me?! Coming back here, showing your face to me whimpering?!" The figure kneeled down as his master rose and yelled at him. "You fool!"

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." he whispered.

"Sorry?! Sorry, isn't going to get me what I want! How are we suppose to explore the new world if I don't have what I need! 'Sorry' he says. What a joke!" He began to pace around his servant, ready to end the creature's poor miserable life. "Continue to feel sorry for yourself when you enter Hell." He raised one hand, ready to strike.

"W-Wait!!" The figure rose from his place, turning to face his master. "T-There's hope!! I went there, l-like you said and when I came back people followed me!"This seemed to capture his master's interest. He stopped what he was doing and put his hand back down.

"You say people followed you?" The man asked cautiously.

"Y-Yes!" The figure nodded his head, as if he didn't believe himself.

"Where are they?" the man asked.

"Wh-Where are they?" he mouthed the words slowly, as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Yes. You heard me. Where are they? Surely you have them with you. You wouldn't be so foolish to let them walk away alive, revealing our secrets, would you?" As the man spoke he glanced around the room, looking for something that stood out from the pack of people that didn't stick out before. "Or...maybe you did." The man mumbled it out loud, mostly to himself, rather than to the others.

"W-Wait! Pl-Please. I...I have a pretty good idea of where they are." Again, this comment stopped the man in his tracks. There was a pause as everyone waited to hear what the figure had to say.

"Go on." The man said, raising one eyebrow in disbelief.

"W-Well," The man shifted again," They-They ran into the forest, when I awoke, I saw them running away, towards th-that one house. In the middle of the forest." The figure looked down, uneasily. "I-I heard thunder when they ran off, but the night was clear. I-I think they ran into someone like us, someone that is the same as us." The figure raised his head up to see his master's reaction. The man's face was sullen and composed. Then a small smile appeared on his face.

"Hehe, no doubt that must be Carlisle's house they ran to." The crowd surrounding the two looked at each other confused. A short woman spoke up among the crowd.

"Master, doesn't that mean that they are already dead?" She asked and looked up into her master's cold, dark eyes.

"No," he watched as the crowd turned from being confused to shock and stared back at their master with more questions on their mind. How could someone deny such easy prey?

"Carlisle is what you would call a 'vegetarian'." He let out a short laugh at the term. "No doubt, if these people you speak of are still alive, Carlisle no doubt saved them and sent them on their way." The crowd's expressions lit up, there hope was restored.

"Th-Then we'll go and get them, won't we master?" A man spoke up amongst the crowd.

"I'll send some of you to go and collect them. Aiden." He turned to face the figure who spoke of the people. "You better not fail me again." His eyes scorched down at the servant who began to quiver in fear.

"O-Of course." he mumbled.

"Good. Now explain to the group what these people looked like. I'd hate to find out we accidentally killed the wrong people." He smiled as the group's expressions looked eager. He laughed again. Mostly to himself. "Maybe not." He mumbled.

MEANWHILE...

As soon as the sun rose, the group of girls pretty much woke up. The amount of sleep the girls actually got ranged from little to none. Breakfast was eaten in silence as it was just them. Since, Charlie left early, the atmosphere was a little more relaxed, than yesterday. After breakfast, Bella called Edward and told him to come and pick them up. The car ride to the house was quiet. With the two in the back still half asleep, conversation was mostly limited to Edward and Bella who spoke of stuff that really didn't concern Lisa or Alex. The two stared out the window, already exhausted even though the new day didn't even start yet. Everything looked very different in the light, compared to how creepy it looked when they were driving back to Bella's house last night. Edward veered the car off the road into the beaten path. That seemed to catch Lisa's attention.

"You know, you live pretty far away from town. Any reason why?" Lisa asked, purely curious.

"We just like our privucy." Edward simply said and he turned his attention back to the road. Alex nudged her friend and whispered.

"Hey, that's kinda rude to ask?" She glanced at Edward to see if he was listening. He appeared not to be (But we all know better)

"What's so rude about that? I was just curious. I wish I had a house like they do." Lisa whispered back. The car came to a stop as they looked up to see the familiar house they saw last night. Before they even had a chance to walk up to the house, the door opened and Alice walked out to greet them.

"Hello!" She shouted happily as she waved at them.

"Hey, Alice." Bella said as she greeted her with a hug. Everyone turned to walk into the house.

"So, how was the sleepover last night? I wish I could've been there." Alice said turning to face the two.

"Tiring." Alex stated simply

"Confusing." was all that Lisa said.

"All of the above." .; Bella said.

"Wow, sounds boring." Alice said as they walked in. At that moment, Emmett walked down the stairs with Rosalie.

"Hey! It's the weird girls." Emmett said while grinning.

"Who's the weird one?" Lisa asked, feeling offended.

"You are." he said, "You're the one walking around in shorts when it's 40 degrees outside." Lisa glanced down at her outfit, and for the first time since she's been here, she felt cold.

"Oh...well, I have a jacket."

"Besides, you are the two who live in nowhere land."

"Eh?" was all they could say in unison.

"What he means," Jasper moved from his place on the couch, not coming any closer to them. "is we looked up the place you named yesterday, and we couldn't find any matches." Ha was surprised to see them not as shocked as he expected.

"We got the same thing, last night." Bella spoke up.

"Can I see your computer?" Alex said, looking slightly tired.

"Why?"

"I'm gonna look something up." Alice led her to the computer and Alex immediately went to Google Earth. The others watched over her shoulder, eagerly as she followed all the steps she did last night. The results were no different.

"Darn it!" Alex yelled at the computer. "What's wrong with this thing? I've did this before, it should work!"

"I told you, it's no use." Jasper said from the corner of the room, "We already tried that." Everyone sat still for a moment, not sure what to do next. They had no place to stay at, they couldn't stay at Bella's house forever, but they had no place to go home to. Suddenly, Alice's face went blank. Everyone turned to look at her and Jasper moved from the corner to be by her side.

"Alice." he whispered to her.

"H-Hey. Is she ok?" Lisa asked confused at why her face looked so weird.

"She'll be find." Was Edward's reply.

"Some-Someone's coming." She said, her eyes still blank.

"What do you mean, 'Someone's coming?'"

"I mean, someone- no a group of them- is coming this way." She said, her eyes looking less distant now.

"What do they want?" Alice didn't reply to her boyfriend, she just turned and looked at Alex and Lisa.

""What'cha looking at us for?" Alex said shocked, "We didn't do anything."

"No, but it's about what going to happen to you." They both looked at each other at that comment, not sure what to make of it. Carlisle and Esme walked down the stairs at that moment and immediately knew what to make of the crowd.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle drew his attention towards Alice.

"Someone's coming. Someone by the name of Marlow." Alice looked up at Carlisle who knew something about the name Marlow. "He's coming for them." She gestured towards the two girls. Carlisle looked at them and back at Alice, his expression was composed.

"How long?" was all he asked.

"They'll be here in a few moments. They'll come through the back yard." Carlisle turned towards the back yard and exited through the door. The family slowly followed him. Jasper and Emmet, right behind him. Through the trees they could make out some figures coming forward.

**The ending reminds me of how Victoria, James, and Laurent entered in the book. It has that feeling. Anyway, you should review this and tell me what you think. Do it! Or the Ramen noodles I'm eating right now will find you...**


	4. Showdown!

**Author's Notes and Babble!!**

**Yay! Another chapter! This was my favorite chapter to write. I listened to FallOut Boy's version of Beat It when I wrote this. I pictured Michal Jackson coming out of nowhere singing and putting his hands on Marlow and Carlisle just like with the gang leaders in the music video. Then they would all break out dancing MJ moves. (XD) That would be hilarious. I can see it now...**

**Showdown!: My Gang Is Better Than Yours!**

"Hello, Carlisle." The man said as he came into view. By his appearance, he looked to be the one in charge. The rest of his group came into view. As they did, Lisa, Alex, and Bella came out of the house. Edward frowned as he read the man's thoughts. He went up to Carlisle.

"There's more of them than they're letting on." He whispered to Carlisle.

"Where are they?"

"Hidden in the forest. They're watching. No doubt waiting for their opportunity to strike." Carlisle nodded at this comment.

"Tell the others." was all he said as he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Edward nodded and slowly moved back towards the girls, who were making up plans of their own as the others spoke.

"I'm telling you, I can take them." Lisa said, while pounding one fist into the other.

"Yeah, right. I've never seen you get into a fight before." Alex rolled her eyes at her friend.

"No, I suppose not." She looked disappointed for a moment, but then her face brightened up. "But you have! I've never seen you loose a fight before! You go help them!"

"True," Alex grinned, "I intend to. After the fight starts."

"I don't think that's such a good idea guys." Bella tried to convince them not to go through with it. At that moment, Edward came to back her up.

"No one's going to fight anyone." He said as he walked up to them, keeping his eyes on the group in front of them. "It's best if you three just stay here, out of danger." He turned to face them, "You won't help anyone trying to get yourself killed."

"Killjoy." Lisa said under her breath. Edward glared back at her. "Ok! Ok. No fighting. We got it."

"I hope so." They turned their attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Why are you here, Marlow?" Carlisle asked the man in front of him.

"'Why am I here?'" He repeated in disbelief. "C'mon! You should know why! After all, you do have that girl who can see the future." He smiled back at Carlisle.

"And you should know my answer." Carlisle replied coldly.

"Yes. I'd figured that would be your answer. I'd also figured that I'd have to take them by force." He glanced at the girls. "The only problem is, I can't tell which two are the ones we're looking for." Another figure came into view from behind his master. Lisa and Alex recognized him immediately.

"Hey! That's our stalker!!" Lisa shouted and pointed. Alex whacked her on her head.

"Nice way to give our position away, idiot!" She yelled at her injured friend.

"Hehe, well, that was easier than expected." Marlow said to himself. "Well, Carlisle. If you're not going to hand them over quietly, I'm afraid I'll have to take them by force." He smiled, and his group of vampires looked eager as they edged closer, waiting for their master's call. Carlisle's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not giving them up." was all he said.

"Find then," He turned his head and said one simple phrase. "Go ahead." And the group of vampires leaped forward, ready to fight. The fight broke out really fast, as the group, all at once, moved towards the two girls. Luckily, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were there to block them. From that moment on, the fight grew confusing. It seemed that more of them were coming out of nowhere. At moments it seemed that one person was being overpowered, but before they even asked for help, another member of the family would come and aid them in their fight. Even Alice, Rosalie, and Esme got involved, fighting better than expected.

"M-Man!" Lisa turned to the others, fear faintly appearing on her eyes. "We should be helping them! What if they get hurt because of us!"

"Trust me, I've been in situations like this before. It's best to just stay out of their way while they fight."

"I don't know if I can agree with you on this one, Bella." Alex took the side of her friend."I don't feel right just sitting back and watching this." Alex took a step forward and Bella grabbed her arm.

"Trust me, this is-"

"Watch out!!" Lisa shouted and the two followed her gaze as a vampire leaped into the sky and was planning to land right on top of them.

"Run!" Was all Alex said, before the person landed. The three girls split up. Alex ran into the house, Bella towards where Alice and Edward were fighting, and Lisa into the forest.

"C-Crap, I've lost sight of them." Lisa mumbled to herself as she ran deeper into the forest. She took a chance and looked behind her to see her stalker running after her.

"CRAP! Go follow someone else for once!!" She yelled back at him in a panicked voice. She could feel herself begin to slow down as she spoke.

"This will all go faster if you just stop trying to deny your faith." The man spoke calmly back to her, his voice unaffected by his running.

"Go to hell!" She screamed back at him, trying to focus on her path ahead. She didn't see the small hole in the ground that caught her foot. Lisa couldn't stop herself then from falling down as she caught in the corner of her eye the man coming closer to capture her. As soon as she hit the floor, she rolled to her left, dodging the blow the man was about to give her. She quickly got up on her feet and started running again, towards no where in particular.

_That's right, I don't know this forest._ She thought. She heard the man mumble something behind her.

"I'm threw playing this Cat and Mouse game." He said as he suddenly picked up speed that didn't seem possible. As Lisa turned her head, she could see the man hovering above her, as he began to make his final move.

"Ah.." was all she could say, help wasn't going to reach her in time. "Ah...WAH!" Was the last thing she could say before she lost consciousness.

Alex ran into the living room and turned to see if anyone was following her. She kept close to the wall and glanced around the corner to see a young woman looking for her. She noticed that the woman had cold, black eyes.

_W-Where have I seen those eyes before? _She thought to herself as the woman came closer. She hid behind the closest thing to her, which was the couch. She cupped her hand over her mouth as the woman entered the room, looking for her prey.

_Crap! I'm dead if I stay here!_ She thought. Alex knew she would have to make a run for it soon, it was only a matter of time. She waited, until the woman's attention was drawn to the closet. Then she made a mad dash towards the stairs, running up them as fast as she could without tripping. She could tell she caught the woman's attention. As Alex made a left, she could see out of the corner of her eye that the woman was chasing after her with malice in her eyes. Alex didn't pause as she headed for the only door opened down the hallway. She noted that the room was very white, almost too white to fit Alice's personality. As she entered, she tripped over a rug and fell to the ground.

"Crap." Was all Alex could let out as she was suddenly picked up by some unknown force. The woman caught up to her and had her hands tightly wrapped around Alex's throat. Alex reached for the closest thing near her and grabbed a mirror. She hit the woman with the mirror and as it shattered into pieces, the woman actually smiled. Alex began to loose consciousness when she heard someone else enter the room.

"Hey. Who broke my mirror?" The woman loosen her grip and stared back at the person with fear in her eyes. Alex turned to see Rosalie's menacing presence and did the only thing she could think of.

"It was her!" Shes shouted and pointed at the woman, who looked back in shock. Rosalie made a noise that almost sounded like a hiss and pulled the woman off of Alex. The woman fought back at first, but Rosalie was stronger as she threw the woman out the window. Alex looked out the window in shock. Rosalie turned and looked back at her mirror.

"I really liked that mirror." She muttered to herself.

"Think of it this way," Alex turned to face her. "now she has a bizzilion years of bad luck." Rosalie smiled and they both turned and walked downstairs. They could hear Bella calling as she came to meet them.

"Good, you're safe." Bella said out of breath," Where's Lisa?" Alex looked puzzled.

"I thought she was with you." Alex stated.

"And I thought she was with you." There was a pause in the room.

"LISA!!" They yelled and left the house again. Alex veered left and stopped when a body was thrown in front of her.

"Whoa. Sorry. Watch where you're walking." Emmett said to her.

"Listen, big guy. I'm in a hurry. Have you seen Lisa?"

"The girl with the hat? No, can't say I have." Alex turned and ran towards the forest.

"Hey! Don't go too far!" Emmet called out after her. Two more people were suddenly in front of her brining her to a stop.

"Move it!" She shouted at them. They took a step forward, until an unknown force crashed into them, pushing them away.

"Stay close to the house!" Someone shouted back at her. She focused her eyes and saw Edward standing in front of her. She nodded in response, when all of the sudden, the fighting stopped. Marlow called to his people.

"It appears we have what we came for." From the forest the stalker came into view, and he has with him Lisa.

"Lisa!" Alex yelled out and was stopped in her tracks by Edward.

"Give her back, Marlow." Carlisle said to the man with a a hint of anger in his voice. Marlow smiled.

"If you want her back, you'll just have to come and get her." He turned to leave and the others followed.

"Lisa!" Alex shouted to her friend.

"Don't we need them both, Master?" Aiden asked.

"I only need one to get what I need." Marlow simply replied. With that statement, the group disappeared into the forest.

**I hope you enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I liked the scene with Rosalie and Alex, Rosalie doesn't get too much attention, so I thought that was cool. REVIEW PLEASE!! I really appreciate it when people review. Makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.**


	5. Hostage Situation!

**Author's Notes and Babble!!**

**Alright so I was kinda high on sugar when I wrote this part. Forgive me...lol. But yeah, so I have officially gotten 100 hits on this fanfic!! That's my second highest hit fanfic I have! (Apparently people like YYH characters being tortured by squirrels) Thanks you people!! I feel special now and it made my bad weekend better. :)**

**Hostage Situation: It was Nice Knowing You, Lisa!**

Lisa could hear a dog in the background. As her eyes opened she realized she was in a dark room and that her hands were chained to the wall. She could hear the dog's whimper and realized there was a dog chained in the room with her.

"Hey there, poochie. You stuck like me?" She tried to sweet talk the dog. The dog got up and charged at her, only to be halted inches away from her face by a chain. The dog barked and showed its teeth to Lisa. Lisa pressed herself against the wall as a response.

"Whoa! Down, Scooby, down!!" Lisa yelled at the dog. She could hear a laugh and could tell she was not alone. The guy from before came forth.

"Wonderful dog, isn't he? We call him Spike."

"I prefer Scooby." Lisa said to the man. "Scooby sounds more original." The man smirked at her comment.

"My name's Marlow."

"Lisa." She shifted to a more comfortable position on the ground. "I'll shake your hand as soon as you let me go." Marlow laughed at that.

"Ha! It's not that easy."

"Why not!?" Lisa complained.

"Because, you are the key." he paused. "Well, you _have_ the key."

"Can I be the lock?" Lisa cut him off. He looked startled.

"Why?" Lisa had a serious expression on her face.

"Because no one disrespects the lock! The key is always ignored, always used without anyone ever being concerned about its feeling. Not to mention, it's always getting lost! Not the lock, though! Everyone respects the lock!" Lisa nodded in agreement with herself. Marlow looked shocked. Then, shock soon turned to frustration.

"Fine! You can be the lock." He said to her.

"Shweet."

"None the less, you still have the key." Something clicked inside Lisa's head.

"Oh! The key! Why didn't you just ask? It's in the bottom left pocket." She gestured to the pocket that was near her knee. Marlow cautiously reached in and pulled out a key. Anger came back and he yelled at Lisa.

"Not a house key!" Lisa became frustrated.

"Well, you should be more specific next time!"

"The key I'm looking for isn't actually a key. It's a clock." Lisa looked confused.

"A clock?" she blinked, "What makes you think I have a clock!?"

"Doesn't everyone in your world carry clocks!?"

"My world?" Lisa was confused again.

"Yes! You mean you don't know? I need a clock to turn time forward so we can enter your world." Lisa still looked confused. Marlow sighed. How could someone stay in this world for so long and not know?

"You're not too bright, are you?" Lisa looked offended by this.

"You're from the future. I need a clock so that I can go to the future and take out the Volturi while their guard is still down. After that, everything else will be a piece of cake. The human race will soon be seen only as food to my followers." This caught Lisa's attention.

"You mean you're not human?" She asked and Marlow smirked.

"Ha! You knew the Cullens and still didn't know what they are?" Lisa shook her head waiting for him to speak.

"A vampire." He said so quietly, Lisa wasn't sure she heard him right.

"You're pulling my leg." She said after a minute.

"Believe what you want. I don't care either way." He stood and thought for a moment.

"I don't suppose your friend has a clock." He finally said. Lisa was shocked. She stared at the ground for a while. She couldn't remember if Alex carried a watch on her or not.

"N-No." She finally said her eye wide. She wasn't as convincing as she had been in the past, and Marlow could tell.

"Well, we shall see." He said with a smirk. He turned and left the room. Lisa was left alone as the information began to sink in.

**So this chapter is kinda short. Sorry 'bout that. I'll try to post another one this week. Ew, I hate the end of the year. (Too much stuff to do.)**


	6. Dude, Vampires Don't Exist!

**Author's Notes and Babble!!**

**Sweet, so end of the school year means more time to write!! (Yay!) I am THROUGH with Chemistry! And with life. But yeah! This chapter's a little longer. Enjoy!**

**Dude, Vampires Don't Exist**

"So what's the plan?" Bella asked the group. Everyone moved into the dining room, which was never used.

"I say we go after them and kick some butt!" Emmet said, pounding one fist into another. Jasper and Edward smiled at that comment, eager to participate.

"I hope 'Operation: Rescue Lisa.' is incorporated somewhere in your plans." Alex said calmly. For someone who just lost her best friend, she didn't seem too panicked.

"Of course!" Emmet said proudly. Bella leaned over and whispered to Alex.

"Aren't you worried about Lisa at all?" she asked with concerned.

"Of course I am!" Alex nearly shouted back. "But I've seen her in similar situations. Trust me, she's probably stalling for time, talking the man to death." A sudden silence fell in the room. Jasper spoke up as the realization that Lisa was talking and possibly annoying someone to death hit them.

"Crap. We need to save her fast."

"Yeah." Everyone replied in unison. They all sat down and got to work. Everyone was in deep thought for a moment.

"The way I see it," Carlisle spoke up," Whatever Marlow has planned, he'll finish her off today." His serious expression turned to Alice. She nodded, understanding him, and her eyes went distant again. Alex leaned towards Bella and whispered her a question, feeling too uncomfortable to say it out loud.

"Hey, is she ok? Why does she keep doing that? It looks weird." Bella didn't answer her question, not sure how to answer it. Alex figured she didn't hear her right, and decided to ask her again later. Whatever Alice was doing, she snapped back to reality at that moment.

"Yeah, I see her dying by the end of the day." Alice said grimly. Everyone seemed perfectly calm about this except Alex.

"Wait! How can you know that?" Alice laughed nervously, suddenly remembering that everyone was not on the same page.

"Well, it appears there's no point in keeping it a secret." Carlisle said and he closed his eyes for a second. Everyone remained quiet.

"Um, I good with keeping secrets." She said mostly to herself.

"We're not exactly like every other human. I suppose we're not really humans at all." Alex watched his face cautiously, trying to see if she was being tricked or not.

"Not human?" she said slowly.

"We're known as vampires." He opened his eyes again and watched her. She didn't seem to take the news like it was a joke, but she didn't look afraid.

"Well, I guess that explains the mood eyes..." She thought out loud.

"Wha?" Emmett said, confused. Bella laughed,

"So, you noticed those too." She stated smiling.

"Yeah, you're eyes," she pointed to Edward, "They were gold when you came out of the forest. That's what scared us in the first place. But today they're black." Edward averted his eyes down, a little embarrassed that someone noticed that so easily.

"They're really cool!!" Alex burst out suddenly. Everyone looked back at her in shock. "I just thought they were wicked contacts! I was going to ask you where you got them. Guess I know, now." She said, laughing.

"Y-You're not scared?" Jasper asked in shock. "You do know what vampires eat, right?" Alex looked surprised as she suddenly remembered something.

"Uh, blood right?"

"My, you seem really calm about this." .;; Esme said to Alex.

"No sweat. I've seen Van Helsing. And I've read the manga. Plus, if you guys were evil vampires, you would have finished us off when we first met you." They nodded, understanding her logic. " Besides, I kinda think of you people like the Little Vampire family." She nodded to herself as she said this.

"Nice analogy." Rosalie muttered under her breath. Alice hugged her.

"I like it! Look, now we have another Bella!" Alice said happily. Alex noticed that Bella didn't look to happy about that comment.

"Right, well now that we have this cleared up." Carlisle cut in, "Let's discuss our plan."

"Alice, do you have any clues as to where they might've taken her?" Alice shook her head.

"I saw her in a dark place, I got the impression that it was a cellar of some sort."

"He had an image of an abandoned building in his mind." Edward spoke up.

"Right." Carlisle said, "I have a pretty good idea where that is then."

"So, how we planing on getting there?" Jasper asked Carlisle,

"I think a better question is who's coming with. We'll plan our route from there."

"I'm coming." Alex said sternly. Carlisle smiled.

"I figured as much. Any other takers?" Emmett spoke up immediately.

"Ha! You know I'm coming with!"

"Count me in too." Jasper couldn't let Emmett show him up. Edward smirked.

"I'll come too."

"Me too." Edward didn't like the thought of Bella coming with. He was going to protest when Alex put her arm around Bella.

"Hey. We members of the Three Human Muskaters Club stick together no matter what. If anything, she could come for moral support." Bella smiled and nodded. Carlisle looked at Edward and turned to Bella.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I agree with Edward on this one. It's understandable if Alex goes, but there wouldn't be anything you could do to help." Bella and Alex thought about that for a moment and tried to retaliate, but thought of nothing.

"Just go along with it. It'll save us time." Edward said.

"Well, if Bella's staying here, I guess that counts me out." Alice muttered to herself.

"Alright. So it's Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Alex, and myself. Any objections?" No one spoke up.

"Good. Then that's our group. Now, for the transportation." Carlisle was silent as he thought. Then, he finally sighed.

"I guess the most discrete way to do it is to walk." The others smiled at this news. Alex was confused.

"Walk? That's going to take forever. Why not drive?"

"It's too noticible. It would be best if we tried to surprise them. Besides, you won't be walking." Now she was really confused.

"Relax, I'll explain outside."

**Cliffhanger! Whoohoo! Yeah, but I think everyone knows what's going to happen next. So, I hope you people liked it! Review please so that I can feel better about life after I go and fail my Chemistry exam. -.-;;;**


	7. I HATE Rollercoasters!

**Author's Notes and Babble!!**

**Whooo Hoo!! Summer!! And I passed Chemistry!! Well, no more school means more time for writing! Sorry it's been awhile. I'll try to post another chapter sometime next week, after I get back from vacation. I'm going to the vampire capital of the U.S. Maybe I'll meet the Cullens...(yeah right. Too sunny.)**

**I HATE Rollercoasters!**

"So, we're walking..." They nodded. "Except me..." They nodded. "So what? Am I gonna sprout wings and fly?"

"That'd be pretty cool." Emmett said, grinning.

"No, you're not flying." Carlisle tried to help clear this up, "You'll be...riding."

"So now I'm driving?"

"No, you see, vampires run a lot faster than humans can. To save time and to be discrete, you'll have to be carried." Alex stared back at him in disbelief.

O.O;; "No way!"

"Relax, Edward carries Bella all the time." Jasper said. Alex still didn't like the sound of it.

"Speaking of which." Carlisle muttered under his breathe and turned and smiled at Edward.

"No." Edward said crossing his arms. Jasper and Emmett smiled at their brother's misfortune. Carlisle tried to talk some sense into him.

"Think about it Edward, out of the three, you control yourself the best around humans. You obviously have enough control to be with Bella everyday." Edward could see his point, but he didn't overlook the term he used.

"Three? You're the one who's worked with human for 300 years."

"Yes, but I'll be up in front, leading the way. That's not exactly a place I'd want a human to be." Edward stood there for a moment and he mumbled something unimportant.

"U-Uh, question?" Everyone drew their attention to her. "So, uh, how's fast is _fast_?" She asked nervously. Edward put his two fingers to the bridge of his nose while Jasper and Emmett died laughing at her question. Carlisle smiled and replied.

"It's like riding a rollercoaster." Alex's face went white.

"O-Oh. OK..."

"She hates rollercoasters." Edward announced Alex's biggest fear, which made everyone else laugh more.

"S-Shut up!" Her face went red from embarrassment.

"Well, let's be off then." Carlisle said as he turned to leave. Jasper and Emmett stopped laughing and turned to follow. Edward came towards Alex.

"Y-You know what? That's OK I have faith in you guys to save Lisa." She was turning to walk the other way when Edward caught the back of her shirt and she nearly gagged. He turned to follow Carlisle and the others, dragging Alex with him. Alex tried to protest as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Come on. What happen to your overconfidence you had two seconds ago?"

"S-Shut up!" She managed to say.

"If you don't cooperate, we'll waste more time than necessary.

"I-I...know."

"That could mean bad news fo-"

"Edward!"

"What?" He turned to face her again and notice that her face was blue. He forgot how fragile humans were.

"Can't...breath." He let go immediately.

"Sorry." She sat on the ground for a second as she waited for the ground to stop spinning. The strange thing is, as soon as it stopped spinning, she wasn't on the ground. She began to cry out of fear, but Edward cut her off before anyone else could noticed.

"Just close your eyes," he said," That's what Bella used to do." He began to run to catch up with the others. Alex bit her lip to keep herself from screaming. Even though her eyes were closed, she could still feel that they were moving really fast, could hear the _Swoosh_ as they moved through the forest. One thing's for sure, Lisa was going to owe her _big_ for this. Big.

**Sorry this is another short one. I wanted to posted another chapter before I left, but I think I'll be too busy tomorrow. Next chapter's all about flashbacks!! Review please! **


	8. Flashbacks!: How We First Met

**Author's Notes and Babble!!**

**Yes! I managed to get another chapter in before I went on vacation!! This one's all about flashbacks. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Flashbacks!: How we first met.**

A girl stood there looking down on another little girl confused. She couldn't understand why the other girl was bent down and crying.

"What's wrong?" the girl of only 9 asked.

"M-My...toy..." the other girl sniffled and showed the one girl her broken toy. The girl was confused. She couldn't understand why that was something worth crying over.

"So?" she asked.

"I-It took me so long to convince my mom to buy it for me..." She sniffled again, holding back tears that were welling up in her eyes. Suddenly,the girl felt like crying too, but she didn't know why. She felt like for once someone finally understood. The two girls became best friends after that. _That's right..._ Alex thought. _That was the first time I met Lisa..._

Years pasts, and now they're 12.

"Why not, mom?" They were at Lisa's house. The air was full of tension as it was Alex's first time over at her house. Lisa's mom looked Alex over once with hard, critical eyes. She saw something in Alex that she didn't like. And she didn't want her daughter around someone like her.

"Because I said so, alright?" Lisa's mom said, returning to the paper work she was doing on the kitchen table. Alex had been over a total of ten minutes and now she was being kicked out. For what? Saying hello to Lisa's mom? She thought she was suppose to do that. So that her friend's parents wouldn't think she's rude. What did she do wrong? Lisa stood there, silent for a moment. Alex wondered vaguely if Lisa was crying. Her eyes were looking down at the floor. She hid her face from her mother.

"What? What is it now?" Lisa's mother asked in a bored voice. Lisa mumbled something, and Alex noticed that her hands were in fists.

"What? Speak up if you have something to say." she sounded annoyed now.

"You said I could have my friends over! You said anyone I wanted could come over today!"

"Yes, and?" she looked at her daughter's enraged face. And she sighed. "Why are you crying?"

"B-Because!! Because, I've never been able to have anyone over. No one at all, while all my friends have birthday parties at their houses, you've never let me have one person over. And now that you've finally let me, you say she has to go home now. Why?!"

"Listen Lisa, " Alex cut in, not sure if it was the right thing to do or not. "I can come back another time. It's no big deal, don't worry about it." She smiled, trying to calm her hysteric friend down. Lisa just stood there silent again, feeling like a fool.

"Yes, well I'm sorry Alex, but you'll have to come over another time." Lisa' mother said in a harsh voice. Alex was certain now that she didn't like her. Alex mumbled and averted her eyes to the ground,

"Thank you for having me over." And she turned and left. Lisa stood there, in the middle of the kitchen, not knowing what to do. Her mother sighed and returned to her work,

"If you keep this childish behavior up, you won't have anyone else over again." she spoke and that made Lisa even more angry. She knew why her mom told Alex to go home, it was because she didn't like the way Alex looked. Because Alex dared to set herself apart from the rest. Her mother didn't want her daughter to waste time with people like that. Her future was decided: she was to go to college and become something great, become a doctor or something. Lisa hated that. Hated that her future was already decided for her, and her mother just made it worse. "You're an adult now, start acting like it." Without thinking, Lisa turned for the door and slammed in shut as she ran after Alex.

"Alex!" Alex turned around to see her friend was no longer crying. Her eyes were still red and swollen,though, as she cheerfully waved like nothing happened.

"Hey, what's up?" Alex asked.

"Nothing much, just thought I'd walk you home, like a polite host should do!" She said quiet proud of herself.

"You don't have to do that, I doubt anything is going to happen in the 20 minutes it takes me to walk home."

"Yeah, but I just need some excuse to get out of that house." Lisa muttered as she began to look just as upset as she did before.

"Don't worry about it. It's cool."

"No it's not." They stopped walking. "My mom was so rude to you, how can you just walk away not mad at me?"

"First of all, I don't mind. Truly. I guess you could say, it comes with the style." Lisa looked confused. "The way I dress, I mean." Lisa nodded her head, understanding. "I'm used to it. People see me differently because of it, it's o.k. I understand. I just dress different from everyone else. I stand out amongst the crowd. That why I like dressing this way. I'm unique." Alex said proudly and Lisa smiled at that. "And secondly, why should I be mad at you? It's not your fault. Your mother said it, not you. So don't freak out about it o.k.?" Lisa smiled again. She felt better now that she knew Alex wasn't mad.

"Maybe next time, I should come over to your house." Lisa said laughing. She noticed how Alex didn't join in with her.

"That's not the best of ideas." Alex mumbled. Lisa remained silent, not sure what to say.

"My mom's kinda overprotective. Ever since my dad left, she's been a wreck. She doesn't exactly trust me, thinking I'll do the same thing my dad did." She laughed to herself and mumbled something that Lisa couldn't make out. Alex sighed and started walking again.

"Well, maybe one day you can come over. I'm sure she'll be happy to find out I'm not hanging around any drugs addicts, or whatever." Lisa and Alex laughed as they walked down the street. Lisa looked up at the sky.

"Well, it looks like we both have more in common than we thought." Alex just nodded at that comment. _That's when Lisa became my best friend. We hung out a lot more after that..._

Now it's the events of the last time they were home.

Alex was over at Lisa's house, one of the few times she was actually allowed over. Lisa told her mom that it was because they had a project they had to do in school and that they couldn't work on it at Alex's house because her mom wasn't home. Reluctantly, he mother agreed. They decided that the best way to stay on Lisa's mom's good side was to stay out of her way. So they ran up to Lisa's room and hung out.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaa..." Lisa said as she fell back on her bed. "I love you bed. " She said hugging it.

"You ever consider maybe going to bed earlier? I hear you're less tired if you do that." Alex said sarcastically.

"Ha! How 'bout not?" Lisa said sitting up. Alex rolled her eyes at her. Lisa smiled and picked up the remote control at the side of her bed and turned on American Idol. Alex sighed and sat down on the floor. She hated this show, but she knew Lisa liked it so she put up with it whenever it was on.

"Oh, come on. You know you like this show." Alex stared straight at the screen unamused.

"Not really."

"Ah! But you should've seen last season!! They had this rocker dude on there. He was fantastic! You would've liked him. Perhaps you heard him on the radio, his name's Chris Daughtry." Lisa looked down at Alex.

"Yeah, I have heard of him." Alex said coldly, "And he only sang one good song."

"Which is..."

"Called Crash, I think." Lisa frowned, not familiar with that one.

"Why don't you like American Idol?"

"Because, no one can actually sing on this show. Not good enough to be recognized, at least. Most these kids will have one, maybe two good songs that people will talk about for a week, and then they'll be forgotten."

"That's not true!" Alex glared at Lisa, who looked back at the TV. "You're just jealous, because you can't sing." Lisa smiled and Alex was annoyed.

"I-I can too sing!"

"Really? Never heard ya..." She said with a sly grin. She then sighed, "I bet if ya did try, you would break all the windows in this house." Alex whacked her on the head. "Or just my head." T.T Lisa mumbled to herself. They could hear yelling from downstairs, Lisa's and Alex's expressions became serious. They knew who her mom was probably yelling at. Lisa's younger brother, who was struggling with his saxaphone lessons. She said something about how he needs to practice more and how he has no one to blame but himself for messing up. Alex felt bad for him. She knew he would go into his room, throw the instrument on the floor, and cry. She could see why Lisa was always looking for excuses to leave her house. Suddenly, Lisa turned off the TV and stood up.

"Let's go." she said, "I don't want to be here anymore." Alex didn't need to hear anymore, she stood up and followed Lisa out. They went downstairs, Lisa turned to her mother as Alex was putting on her shoes.

"How's the project going?" she asked Lisa, but glanced at Alex.

"Fine. We've left something at Alex's house. We're going to go and pick it up. We'll be back soon." Alex knew Lisa was lying. When times got like this, they took their sweet time walking and made sure to take the long way.

"Alright just hurry back. It getting dark outside. I don't want any strangers trying to follow you." Lisa's mom said as she turned around. She glanced once more at Alex and then went back to her work. Lisa didn't say anything, she just turned and left, and Alex followed behind her. _Right..._she thought _that was when we went on that walk. Then that vampire guy found us. And now here we are, Lisa in trouble and me acting like a fool... _she trailed off

"Hm, that's pretty interesting..." Edward brought her back to reality. She almost opened her eyes, but stopped herself, knowing she would just make herself sick.

"What? We there?" she asked.

"No, what you were thinking." He corrected her. "I wouldn't have guessed her life was like that." Alex went stiff. "She hides it well."

"H-How...do you know that?"

"Heh, guess I forgot to mention that I can read minds." She could practically hear him smile at that. She raised her hand and whacked him. He almost dropped her as result. He was definitely taken off guard by that.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"It might have been nice to know that ahead of time!! My mind's my sanctuary! I don't like people reading it!!" She had her eyes opened now, glaring at him. He rolled his.

"Sorry, I'll make sure to warn you next time." It was silent for a moment, then Edward said,

"Yes." And she looked confused, "About the question you thought. Yes, there are others who are like me. Kinda, at least."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well, Jasper and Alice are two others like me. You remember when Alice went silent that one time, right? That was because Alice can see the future. Then, there's Jasper, who can control the feelings of others."

"Feelings? You mean he can make someone mad or happy?"

"Yeah, he can calm down a whole room of angry people or cheer someone up when they're feeling down."

"I guess that explains why Lisa and me never thought too much when we were at your house..." Alex thought out loud.

"Yeah." Edward said and he had a serious expression on his face. She noticed that now they were slowing down and eventually they came to a complete stop.

"We here?" Alex asked. Edward just nodded as he put her down.

**Yay! Another cliff hanger...kinda sorta. Sorry there wasn't too much of the Cullens in there. Next is another fight scene! Review please, please, please!!**


	9. Tag! You're It!

**Author's Notes and Babble!!**

**Final showdown! Yay, I'm also attempting to write a sequel. But attempting is the key word here. :)**

**Tag! You're it!**

The gang stayed in the shadows as they eyed the abandoned building warily. There seemed to be no signs of anyone there. The building just stood there and creaked every time the wind blew. Carlisle stepped out first, and noticed something move in the shadows by the building.

Lisa was getting quite bored just sitting there, waiting for faith to take it's course. The dog stayed in the dark room with her and there was a newly placed guard outside the cell. She tried talking to the guy, but all she got was grunts from him. He was beginning to get on her nerves, so she would often start talking randomly out loud, trying to get rid of him. She decided 15 minutes of silence was long enough.

"Knock knock." The man turned his head slightly, acknowledging her. The dog didn't even bother to raise it's head, bored at the sound of Lisa's voice.

"Knock knock! C'mon, I know you know the lines..." The guard gave a big sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Who's there..." He said bored out of his mind.

"Deaush..."

"Deaush who..."

"You're a deaush." she said simply. The guard's face went slightly red from anger, but he kept still, not even looking at her anymore. Lisa didn't get the enjoyment out of that one like she had hoped.

_Gasp! I know what this cell does! It must drain your brain till there is nothing left inside and you become a mindless zombie!! _Lisa thought. She stiffled a laugh at her comment to keep from attracting attention to herself.

_Alex... _she thought,_ This is getting old fast..._

Some vampires stepped out from the shadows into the light. Alex didn't know how to react: should she be scared because she suddenly got blinded by a sudden light, or should she burst out in laughter because she suddenly figured out that vampires must sparkle and not burn in the sun. She decided neither would be appropriate for the time being. She could laugh at her new friends later, right now, there was danger at hand. About six vampires stepped out from the sanctuary of the shadows. The same six who were lucky enough to flee from last time. The other three went to join Carlisle in the light. Alex was about to follow when Carlisle held up his hand to halt her.

"It will be easier if you stay here." He assured her without facing her. Emmett smiled and pounded one fist into the other. The other two stood ready for battle. The same man from before came to the front of his group.

"So nice to see you again, Carlisle.." The man stated and smiled. Carlisle didn't play around, he got straight to the point.

"Just give back Lisa, and we'll leave. No harm done." Carlisle said firmly.

"Sorry, but I can't do that. Although I am glad you brought the other girl." His smile was directed towards Alex, whose stomach turned at that comment. He directed his next comment to Carlisle,

"It will be easier to take her once we get rid of the four of you." Carlisle just glared back at him. The wind blew again, and everyone stood very still. Alex noticed how it appeared so strange to her that no one was breathing.

_Idiot. Why would they need to breathe? They're vampires! _She thought. Feeling silly, she pushed the the thought aside and focused on the matter at hand. Finally, one of the other vampires grew anxious and lunged at Jasper. And thus, the fighting commensed.

Lisa heard sounds outside and could of sworn she felt the building shake a little bit. The dog rose immediately and began to bark it's deranged bark at the door to be let out. The guard didn't notice, he was too focused on the sudden sound outside. Lisa noted how wide his eyes were. And suddenly she felt safe, and smiled as she heard another ear splitting crash.

Alex felt so useless, just standing there. She knew that helping would just get in the way, but she could at least think of a way, right? She stood still, afraid to move and watched the battle. Even though the odds were against them, it seemed like Team Cullen was winning. The only problem one was the leader guy. He was up against Carlisle, and although Carlisle didn't look hurt, he wasn't exactly winning either. Their battle had to be the longest as Jasper, Emmett, and Edward took only a few minuets to kill the others. Suddenly, a path was clear. Alex didn't need to think, instinct kicked in and she ran to the door, dodging dead-or rather undead dead-bodies on the ground. She thought she might have heard someone calling after her, but she didn't have time to turn around and look. The solution to her problem was right in front of her. Lisa had to be in that building. She entered the ancient building and looked around. Her options were to go straight or go down the dark, creepy stairs. Using her knowledge of bad horror movies, she figured the staircase was the way to go. She went down as silently as she could.

"Lisa?" She whispered. It was so dark she could hardly see where she was going. She out her hand against the wall and felt her way through the hallway. Eventually her hand didn't feel the rough sensation of the brick, but rather the smooth, cool touch of a bar. An iron bar, a cage. She caught a glimpse of someone sitting down against the back wall of the room.

"Lisa?" Alex's face lit up as Lisa's head turned to see who called her name. As her eyes focused on her friend, she could see that her eyes were filled with terror.

"Move idiot!!" She shouted and suddenly Alex realized she wasn't the only person in this room. She moved left and turned to see a man appearing to her right. Alex kept her hand against the cage, afraid of letting go of the wall and being lost in the darkness.

"W-What's up doc.?" Alex said nervously and her face tried to form a smile. The man didn't look amused as her began to straighten up for his next attack, and at this rte, his final attack.

"You idiot!!" She could hear Lisa's voice in the darkness, "It's rabbit hunting season!! Run rabbit, run!!" Alex dodged another attack by the man and pressed herself completely up against the cage. Suddenly, something smashed against the cage, delivering a force so strong, it knocked Alex on the ground. She heard a dog bark against the cage walls, and could feel her shirt was wet with the dog's saliva.

"What is this!? Blade?!" Alex shouted in the darkness. She began to pick herself up, when she noticed a pair of feet in front of her. She looked up slowly, realizing what was about to happen. The man glared down at her and raised one hand. She noticed something at that moment, the room was...brighter. Wasn't she in complete darkness two seconds ago?? The man must've realized this too, because he turned towards the door way before he disappeared.

"Wha-" Alex turned her head to the source of the crashing sound, felt the building shake. Edward had the man up against the wall as he broke the man's neck. After the man stopped making choking noises, Edward let him slump to the ground. He turned to Alex, who was still on the ground, stunned she was still alive.

"You're a real pain, you know that, right?" He said.

"I try." Alex spat back and smiled confidently. Edward turned his attention to the cage and broke in with ease. The dog wasn't too much trouble either. Alex walked over to Lisa and tugged on her chains as Edward took care of the dog.

"You know...how much trouble it was...to find you?" Alex said as she struggled to set her friend free. Edward walked over, grabbed one of Lisa's chained wrists, and yanked it free in one try. He took the other wrist and yanked that one free as well. Lisa grinned at her new found freedom and put on the cheeziest Southern accent as she spoke to the two.

"My heroes." She laughed at herself and stood up.

"Dork." Alex muttered under her breathe.

"Hey, at least I'm a cool dork."

"You're both idiots." Edward put one hand to the bridge of his nose as he spoke. "At any rate, Carlisle should be finishing up with his battle." He turned and left and the others followed him up.

"So, was that guard a vampire??" Lisa asked Edward.

"How do you know that? Don't tell me you knew this before me!?" Alex shouted at her friend.

"Naw, Mr. Merllin dude told me."

"Marlow..." Edward muttered. "And yeah, that was a vampire."

"Then is that how you kill a vampire??"

"No, you have to shred the body to pieces and then burn it. I don't have time for that right now, so he'll just wake up sore." They stepped out into the bright light and Lisa yelped and put her hand over her eyes as she stepped out.

"Sunlight!!" Lisa pretended to melt as she said that.

"Drama Queen." Alex muttered to her friend.

"Darn! She's still alive..." They turned to see Emmett's head hanging down and Jasper looking triumphant.

"30 bucks, Emmett." Jasper stood there looking as proud as ever.

"It's nice to know I'm loved..." -.-;; Lisa muttered, exhausted of her day. The ground was cluttered with the bodies of the once cocky group, with Marlow no where to be seen. Alex noticed Carlisle, though, standing there in the background, listening in on the conversation. She noticed how no one looked injured at all from their battle. Another vampire perk, she guessed.

"Well, we have who we needed, let's go." Alex looked nervous again and Lisa glanced up at her friend.

"Relax, no running this time. Alice brought the car." Edward said, feeling a little tired himself. The two glanced over to the black car parked in the distance, could see Alice waving from the car. Alex looked relieved and Lisa burst out in laughter,

"You ran here!?" She asked when she could regain herself.

"It's...a long story..." Alex would have to explain everything in the car. The group turned and walked towards the car and left the building and it's victims behind.

**Review please! One more chapter left, before I conclude it! Hope you're all having a nice summer. **


End file.
